doswarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanbei Takenaka/ Role in Games
Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, Hanbei was a non-playable generic who serves under Yoshitatsu Saitō. After having been fed up with his old master decides to join Nobunaga and take down the entire Saito clan. Mitsuhide and Ranmaru notice the mutiny and knock Hanbei out. He appears in Katsuie's army at Tedorigawa in Samurai Warriors 2; his other few appearances are mostly limited to dream stages. Hanbei starts as a vassal under Tatsuoki Saitō in Samurai Warriors 3. Seeing his lord become greedy with indulgence, however, Hanbei captures Inabayama Castle by himself to have Tatsuoki finally listen to him. By this time, the Oda army is invading their lands and the incompetent Tatsuoki wails for Hanbei to save him. Realizing that the Saitō are at the end of their rope, the young strategist decides to test the "fool's" worth. Asking the generals about their lord, Hanbei more becomes fascinated by Hideyoshi's wit and abandons his half-cocked interest in Nobunaga. After the Saitō family falls, the strategist accepts Hideyoshi's invitation and aids his new lord at Anegawa. With Hideyoshi, he meets Kanbei and the two geniuses unite their intellect for victory. When news of Shingen's death spreads, Nobunaga uses this grand opportunity to eliminate the Takeda at Nagashino. As Kanbei and Hanbei's tactics begin to corner Katsuyori, the supposedly dead Shingen returns to defend his family. Hanbei directs the Oda army to ensure that Shingen dies a real death and the Takeda fall. When Motonari joins with the resistance against Nobunaga, Hanbei looks forward to testing the Mōri strategist and aids the naval battle at Kizugawa. While Nobunaga stays behind to deal with the central part of the land, he sends Hideyoshi west to take care of the Mōri in Chūgoku. Motonari joins forces with Motochika and resist Kanbei and Hanbei. The older strategist believes that the serene world he desires is beginning to take its shape and looks forward to carrying out his plan once the battle ends. Although the Mōri leader calls upon his Kyushu allies for assistance, he is defeated by Hanbei. Kanbei expects Hanbei to slay their adversary to end the conflict, but the older strategist instead chooses to negotiate with Motonari. Believing in Motonari to honor his word with a peace treaty, he declares the three strategists to get along henceforth. Swearing with his two friends to create a world where everyone can laugh and sleep, Hanbei is confident that no one can defeat the new trinity of geniuses. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 3, Hanbei is one of the stranded survivors of the original timeline. He was spared from the massacre at Dongkou by leaving and attending to an ill-fated cause at Odawara Castle. Managing to band together with Sima Zhao and Ma Chao, the trio are saved by Kaguya. With the mystic's power, Hanbei plans their counterattack to rescue Odawara Castle. After he gives his comrades their orders, the strategist returns to the past to save Kanbei and company at Dongkou. His following strategies increases the coalition's numbers in the future. Later Hanbei agrees to Himiko's pleas to rescue Da Ji and, despite his suspicions, keeps them safe from anti-Orochi forces. Kessen In Kessen III, there is a chance that he might join Nobunaga's army after the Inabayama Castle conflict. Players must navigate Hideyoshi to the rear quarters of the castle walls, break down the barricade, and meet with him. He leads an army of archers and has excellent intelligent statistics. However, since he has naturally low defense and war ratings, he is probably best used as a support unit. Geten no Hana Hanbei appears as one of Hideyoshi's trusted strategists in Geten no Hana Yumeakari. Known as "the Kongming" of his age, his talents are said to rival or be equivalent to Kanbei's.